


Expendable

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, set Abundance on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Sean's orders were expected.Melvin disagrees.





	Expendable

“It should be me.”

“No.”

“I outrank you.”

“When has it ever mattered?”

“I’m better at killing.”

“Mel.”

“You go all stupid over technomancers. I don’t.”

“Mel…”

“Zach needs you — and nobody…” He stops his pacing, running into Sean’s gaze, and looks away.

_Nobody needs me._

Not even the Army, now. He’s damaged goods, a broken weapon that can’t be fixed.

Battle of the Howling Pass, the Long Night, the Duel at Dawn… Abundance doesn’t give medals to technomancers — but if she had, he would have had a hard time walking with all of them on his chest. Artillery, sieges, raids, stealth missions, headhunting, tech-hunting, sabotage — he’s done it all. Whatever Mother Abundance wanted of him.

He isn’t good with people, he’s a pretty average technomancer, he isn’t good at teaching…

The only thing he’s good at is this.

War.

Killing.

He’s spent more than a half of his life doing that.

Not for a year now.

Retired into the Reserve. Sounds like he wanted it — but he didn’t. The Order receives serious funding on his behalf, which is good. More so for the “Mental Condition” stamp in his file (restricted access only).

He sneaks out into the Slums at night, and if by the morning he has gotten a punch to the face or his ribs are cracked, it’s a night well-spent.

Sean has _principles_. They will break him all over again.

He will break before he bends.

Melvin doesn’t have principles except for: obey.

Also: survive.

He is mediocre. Expendable.

Sean is not.

“Zach needs you.”

“Mel. Big brother.”

Last decade of service, he didn’t even return to Ophir, not even once.

_Colonel Kamala looked at him with a frown. “You don’t want to visit your family, Major?”_

_“I’d spend too much time on the train anyway. Give that time to someone else. Rotation is good enough rest for me.”_

She was the best commander he’s served with.

He stops as a sudden, brilliant thought comes to his mind. It’s so easy. The answer is right here. “I will go to Viktor.”

“What?”

“I know all of this is his doing. So I’m going to offer myself, no big deal, I’ll present him pretty arguments, he can play his games with Zach and you as much as he wants _as long as you are here_.”

_“Melvin!”_

The bark strikes him on the face, and he closes his eyes and presses his hands to his ears.

Then moves his fingers through his hair. Takes a breath. Lets it out.

He never asked for anything. But he has accumulated a few favors.

He looks at Sean. “You are not going anywhere, little brother. Zach needs you.”

And nobody needs him. But he’s going to paint himself as though Viktor and the Army and Mother Abundance need him so much they must get their hands on him right this moment.

Sean needs Zach.

Sean isn't going anywhere.


End file.
